La llave perdida - One-shot
by Death God Raven
Summary: A MadHatter se le ha encargado por parte de Dormouse la búsqueda de la Reina de corazones, quien quiere que se le devuelva aquel tesoro que le fue robado. One-Shot


**A petición de una naranja tormentosa 83~ **

**Aclaraciones: Vincent es chica para variar XD**

* * *

**LA LLAVE PERDIDA**

**ONE-SHOT**

* * *

**I**

* * *

Su compañera de fiesta de té le había pedido que buscara algo en especial aquella tarde. Todo comenzó en medio de la vigésima taza de té, Dormouse soltó una pregunta bastante extraña incluso para ella.

¿Podrías buscar algo para mí? Sé que trabajas de detective en Wonderland… - dijo ella plantándole una mirada seria. MadHatter la miró de igual forma, se preguntaba ¿cómo sabía de su otro trabajo?, no era algo que todos supieran y mucho menos ella.

¿Qué cosa quieres que busque? – era obvio que no iba a poder convencerla de que no tenía tal trabajo y tampoco tenía ganas. Dormouse tenía fama de que no cedía en las confrontaciones de este tipo, ella manejaba la información del bajo mundo como nadie más podía. En cierta forma, era extraño que ella le pidiera algo que estaba en su rama de trabajo, eso le despertaba la curiosidad.

Quiero que averigues si el rumor de la Reina de corazones es cierto – era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre. Más importante, ¿por qué era del interés de Dourmouse?, tal vez era algún tipo de narcotraficante de sueños, había escuchado que eran muy populares en los últimos meses.

Busca a esa persona y tráela, ha robado un gran tesoro para mí y quiero que me lo regrese – dijo seria Dormouse acomodándose uno de sus cabellos rubios que insistía en ponerse entre sus dos ojos bicolores.

¿Y qué me darás a cambio? – era una pregunta que debía hacer desde el principio, Dormouse tenía fama de tramposa y timadora, al menos debía tener un incentivo para trabajar con un seguro. Ella pareció entender la intención de la pregunta y sin ningún miramiento metió la mano en su escote, una llave descendió de los confines desconocidos del complicado ropaje de la rubia.

Cuando encuentres lo que te pedí, te mostrará tu recompensa – dijo ella con una sonrisa enigmática, no sabía que significaba pero aún así la tomó de las manos de ella. Estaba a punto de entrar en un misterio de gran escala.

* * *

**II**

* * *

Llevaba tres días intentando recolectar información de la misteriosa Reina roja, pero cada vez que conseguía nuevos datos de ella quedaba más confundido. Todos hablaban y sabían bastante de ella, pero jamás la había visto, todo no pasaba de un rumor que escucharon de otra persona. No podía decir que tenía algo concreto solo basado en rumores de ancianos y gente de mal vivir que eran los únicos que decidieron cooperar con su loca empresa. Porque eso era precisamente la razón por la que muchos se negaron a entablar incluso una conversación decente con él, la sola mención de ella provocaba una reacción de rechazo y terror en cada uno. Entre tantos comentarios que escuchó en esos tres días hubo uno que le llamó mucho la atención por lo extraño y aterrador que sonaba.

"**Ella devorará tu alma cuando la encuentres y no te dejará escapar jamás…"**

Un anciano fue el portavoz de esta tétricas palabras que más como una simple advertencia, sonaba como el prologo de un cuento de miedo que describe una aparición de esas, un cierto escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal solo de pensar que esas palabras fueran ciertas.

A medida que se acercaba a la fuente de todos esos rumores, escuchaba más declaraciones de ese tipo, todos los dueños de aquellas palabras siempre tenían los ojos rojos y eran albinos como él. El temor crecía por montón en el fondo de su alma, pero era algo que no admitiría, tal hacía ver esa cosa que le gustaban las personas como él quizás o solo era idea de él.

De toda la amplia red de personas que dijeron que otra persona les contó el rumor, sin contar a los que la vieron en persona, se encontraba un punto en común el cual era una pequeña tienda de deseos variados. A diferencia de los traficantes de sueños que llevaban esta droga con ese mismo nombre, estaban los deseos que eran unas sustancias que habían sido legalizadas años atrás por capricho del rey de los conejos. La función de los deseos era despejar toda ansiedad creada a partir de sentir apatía hacia el Wonderland en donde se tenía todo lo físico que se podía querer y que a causa de esto se perdiera las ganas de todo al no tener que luchar para conseguirlo. En cambio, los sueños eran para tener lo emocionalmente imposible, era un sistema demasiado complejo.

* * *

**III**

* * *

Abrió con lentitud la puerta de la apacible tienda que a simple vista no parecía resaltar de otras que había tenido la oportunidad de ver en el pasado. Habían deseos de un "amor duradero" en un estante con forma de esposas rosadas; sogas de "quédate conmigo" en otro más cercano; cerca de una caja registradora estaban dos frascos con pequeñas píldoras verdes de "no quiero que ames a otra persona que no sea yo"; pero las más interesantes que llegaron a su rango de visión fueron unas que estaban dibujadas en un letrero pegado en la puerta que estaba detrás de la anciana que atendía en ese momento.

"**Deseo que devores mi alma"**

Al leer eso se sintió más intrigado, estaba la pista que necesitaba frente a su cara. Sin perder tiempo, le preguntó a la anciana que cuanto costaba ese deseo y ella solo comenzó a reír a carcajadas, incluso parecía que lloraba de risa por él. Ella le indicó que pasara a buscarla por esa puerta, más adelante había un corredor y al final estaba lo que él deseaba.

Estando algo perturbado por la repentina reacción de la dependienta, se acercó a la puerta y con sumo cuidado caminó por un corredor que estaba algo oscuro. En las paredes colgaban cadenas oxidadas y telarañas inmensas que podían atrapar a una persona sin problemas. Con su linterna notó que habían huellas de color negro en el suelo, las tocó con la palma de la mano y pudo sentir que estaban tibias, como si acababan de hacerse, pero le costaba imaginar que alguien tendría una energía corporal tan alta que impregnaría en su propia pisada algo de ella.

Decidió dejar la misteriosa huella para seguir su camino, miró atrás y ya no vio la puerta por donde había llegado, eso lo desconcertó a tal punto que empezó a correr de vuelta, ese lugar no tenía fin. Estaba seguro que llevaba horas caminando y no llegaba a ningún lado, no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a pedir ayuda mientras se desplazaba. Corrió hasta que se chocó contra una pared en donde se suponía debía estar una puerta, la tocó tratando de creer que su ojo le estaba fallando, pero no, ahí no había una puerta. Se volteó apoyándose de la pared detrás de él y vio con horror que alguien que estaba encapuchado estaba en frente de él a unos 5 metros de diferencia. Su respuesta ante tal extraño fue la de desmayarse.

* * *

**IV**

* * *

Sus sentidos regresaban de nuevo a él, poco a poco a su visión llegaban muchas luces de color rojo, no sabía qué eran pero eran muy hermosas. Se sentó como pudo pero de inmediato cayó para atrás, quedando en la misma posición que al principio. Sus ojos buscaron a aquel extraño con desesperación, al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta que estaba a sus pies, sin moverse ni un centímetro provocando en él miedo. Intentó soltarse pero sus manos estaban atadas, la figura fue subiendo por la mesa en donde estaba, a paso lento se desplazaba sobre sus piernas. Las manos de la figura encapuchada rodearon sus brazos con delicados movimientos hasta llegar a sus manos atadas, sin mucho esfuerzo lo soltó y acto seguido guió sus manos hasta lo que parecía ser el busto de la figura que estaba sobre él.

Luego de esta acción su cerebro dejó de funcionar, sus manos empezaron a actuar por cuenta propia, llenaban de caricias el recién descubierto juguete. La capucha descendió para dar lugar a una de las criaturas más hermosas que había visto en Wonderland, ni siquiera mezclar la droga del sueño y la medicina del deseo le haría imaginar lo que tenía sobre él. Cabellos dorados llovían sobre el bien formado pecho y cintura, los cuales ya sujetaba sin miramientos; su piel blanca como la misma nieve lo dejaba tan frío y apacible en el hombro donde descansaba su cabeza en estos momentos; y por último, sus ojos de diferentes colores, uno rojo y otro dorado, amenazaban con tragarse su alma con solo mirarla.

Ella plantó sus labios sobre los de él mientras le quitaba la ropa con fiereza, cada prenda desaparecía después de los suaves toques de la rubia quien aún se conservaba intacta sobre él. Esto llevó a MadHatter a mirar al rostro de su "atacante", para su gran sorpresa se trataba de la persona que había pedido que buscara a la Reina de corazones, nada menos que Dormouse.

¿Por qué? – dijo él entre besos. Ella a duras penas y le dejaba respirar, ya casi había perdido los pantalones, los cuales Dormouse tiraba a un lado para comenzar a rozar el miembro de MadHatter sobre su propia ropa. MadHatter comenzaba a jadear sin recordar lo que acababa de preguntar. Ella lo miró divertida y esto hizo que a él se le despertara más el hambre por ella. En un movimiento rápido de piernas, logró posicionarse sobre la rubia enigmática, sin más le arrancó la ropa. Pudo deleitarse lamiendo sus senos que era como azúcar para su paladar, cada roce con su piel lo quemaba y lo volvía más loco. Su mini falda se veía demasiado indecorosa y lista para seguir al siguiente nivel, con su rodilla la obligó a abrir las piernas para dar paso a su virilidad que exigía una recompensa por tanta tortura.

¡Vamos! – pidió ella completamente roja por las ansias que comenzaban a dominarla, necesitaba tenerlo adentro, había deseado esto por muchos siglos pero para que MadHatter cayera en sus redes tenía que intrigarlo y traerlo a su telaraña. Entrelazó sus manos con las de ella y entró muy lento mientras veía como se retorcía por el dolor de la repentina intromisión. Ya quería que se acostumbrara a él para gozar de ella sin parar. Un gritillo de dolor inundó sus sentidos y supo que era el momento de jugar con ella, las embestidas la hicieron gemir sobre la mesa donde estaban, los pasillos eran contenedores de los alaridos de placer que salían de las bocas de ambos.

Su cuerpo ya no podía resistir, pronto dejaría escapar toda su semilla en el interior de Dormouse que también estaba llegando a su límite. Sus piernas acercaban más la cintura de MadHatter a su interior, aquel panorama le encantaba y le hacía tiritar de placer. En unos movimientos más el albino cayó sobre ella presa del cansancio, estaba seguro que no tendría fuerzas para levantarse en un buen rato.

Miró a su compañera que lo observaba roja y divertida - ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿por qué me enviaste? - preguntó él confundido, no entendía el por qué de sus acciones tan extrañas.

Simple…quería preparar el aperitivo para robar tu deliciosa alma~ - juntó de nuevo sus labios a los de él y algo fue robado de su cuerpo. Break comprendió por fin las palabras de las anteriores víctimas. Estaba seguro que no tenía ninguna razón para que no lo hiciera, eso es lo que querría durante toda la eternidad que le esperaba.

"**Ella devorará tu alma cuando la encuentres y no te dejará escapar jamás…"**

* * *

**Un one-shot algo extraño ._., espero que les haya gustado XDDD**

**Death God Raven :3~**


End file.
